skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylanders: Master Quest
Skylanders: Master Quest is a sequel to Skylanders: Eris's League. (Note: All credit goes to Joltiklover on Deviantart.) This game introduces the new Christmas and Deviant elements and the Crush and Skate SWAP Force abilities. New Skylanders Magic *Solar Moon (Core) *Fun Bun (Core) *Ramone (Core) *Wiz Biz (Core) *Skyro (Giant) *Slack Widow (SWAP Force) *Quarrel Lock (SWAP Force) *Candy Clobber (Trap Team) *Clericare (Trap Team) *Twinkle Twirl Dragoat (Supercharger) *Imaginative Josh McCoy (Guest Star) Tech *Cyber Punk (Core) *Monitaur (Core) *Boomtonium (Core) *Graffiti (Core) *AC-PC (Giant) *Fly Spy (SWAP Force) *Missile Strike (SWAP Force) *Gum Brawl (Trap Team) *Tire Track (Trap Team) *Lazer Longsword Mechno (Supercharger) *Stampy-Bot (Guest Star) Water *Frost Freeze (Core) *Slicicle (Core) *Splish Bowl (Core) *Yetice (Core) *Plundertow (Giant) *Snow Shovel (SWAP Force) *Whirl Pool (SWAP Force) *Snipe Pipe (Trap Team) *Absolute Zero (Trap Team) *Clam Cutter Caturtle (Supercharger) *Soak Shock (Guest Star) Life *Sick Beet (Core) *Harvester (Core) *Insectina (Core) *Hedgetrim (Core) *Stomp Kong (Giant) *Swing Master (SWAP Force) *Clob Web (SWAP Force) *Unithorn (Trap Team) *Claw Mark (Trap Team) *Vietnam Veteran Spearclops (Supercharger) *Bead Weed (Guest Star) Earth *Doomerang (Core) *Sandblaster (Core) *Trojab (Core) *Dino-Sore (Core) *Paleosaurus (Giant) *Kanga Boom (SWAP Force) *After Shock (SWAP Force) *Escavaton (Trap Team) *Whacka-Rat (Trap Team) *Diamond Driller Diamole (Supercharger) *Grip Club (Guest Star) Air *Scramjet (Core) *Flash Flyer (Core) *Umbrawla (Core) *Cockatr-Eye (Core) *Terrordactyl (Giant) *Para Tweet (SWAP Force) *Crow Skater (SWAP Force) *Furfree (Trap Team) *Dogfight (Trap Team) *Sky Surfer Airiel (Supercharger) *Skate Punk (Guest Star) Fire *Halburn (Core) *Voltorch (Core) *Bullrush (Core) *Kindle (Core) *Quazar (Giant) *Quick Ash (SWAP Force) *Heat Flash (SWAP Force) *Pyro Batter (Trap Team) *Scorcher (Trap Team) *Dare Devil Faun Fire (Supercharger) *Match Stick (Guest Star) Undead *Ectoblast (Core) *Lycanthred (Core) *Mum Li (Core) *Hallow (Core) *Galvoltage (Giant) *Road Kill (SWAP Force) *Swoon Walker (SWAP Force) *Kendoom (Trap Team) *Twitch Doctor (Trap Team) *Echo Enhancer Batibia (Supercharger) *Ragdoll (Guest Star) Light *Blacklight (Core) *Sonic Doom (Core) *Celestial (Core) *Super Star (Core) *Glitter Glow (Giant) *Plasma Globe (SWAP Force) *Proto Star (SWAP Force) *Pegaslash (Trap Team) *Gleamer (Trap Team) *Flashy Flyer Eclipse (Supercharger) *Blind Sight (Guest Star) Dark *Springjack (Core) *Dark Matter (Core) *Pea-Cloak (Core) *Can-Night (Core) *Spinotaur (Giant) *Dream Crusher (SWAP Force) *Dim Shady (SWAP Force) *Dark Star (Trap Team) *Pain Brush (Trap Team) *Pirate Painter Spotoon (Supercharger) *Slyena (Guest Star) Christmas *Pine Creep (Core) *Mistle Glow (Core) *Paindeer (Core) *Crisper (Core) Deviant *Elfin (Core) *Mamian (Core) *Spunk Rock (Core) *Rockwell (Core) Kaos *Stagon (Core) *Weed Hijacker (Core) *Oil Rigg (Core) *SugoiKawaii (Core) *Ex Evil Eris (Supercharger) Series 2 Skylanders *Cobra Charmer Gorgeisha (Magic) *Mirror Mistress Force Shield (Magic) *C-4 Blast Shell Shock (Tech) *Knight of Hearts Sir Spade (Tech) *Double Scoop Brain Freeze (Water) *Sea Cowboy Lone Gator (Water) *Arm-Cano Volcanosaur (Fire) *Super Scorchan Hot Shot (Fire) *Triceratops Dino-Bite (Life) *Witch Doctor Lily Pad (Life) *Chieftess Tomahawk (Earth) *Gold Digger Rock Star (Earth) *Cavity Maker Tooth Ache (Air) *Cyclone Caster Spin Wheel (Air) *Luchador Bunnisher & Wolverize (Undead) *Toxic Fume Gas Blast (Undead) *Deep Sea Angler Rangler (Light) *Light Saver Starlight (Light) *Bad Dream Fear Faker (Dark) *Nightwalker Night Terror (Dark) *Dragon King Crimson (Kaos) *Tao-Yo Yin Yang (Kaos) Trappable Villains Magic *Pathos (Leader) *Spellmaster (Henchwoman) *Sour Note (Henchman) *Paint Troller (Henchwoman) *Clockworker (Henchman) *Dragon Hunter (Henchman) Tech *Punk Clunk (Leader) *Steampuff (Henchman) *Springpunk (Henchman) *Pain Dummy (Henchman) *Oil Spiller (Henchman) *Time Trotter (Henchman) Water *Grizzley Bearinksi (Leader) *Eel-lectric (Henchwoman) *Hookwinked (Henchman) *Duck Norris (Henchman) *Captain Frightbeard (Henchman) *Thunder Tow (Henchman) Life *Piper (Leader) *Splinter (Henchman) *Weed Whacker (Henchman) *Electro Sting (Henchman) *El Chompo (Henchman) *Punflower (Henchman) Earth *Terra (Leader) *Dust Bowl (Henchman) *Terrorcotta (Henchman) *Percussion Pounder (Henchman) *Brute (Henchman) *Mud Boggler (Henchman) Air *Lord Stratosfear (Leader) *Rapthor (Henchman) *Goose Lee (Henchman) *Thundrum (Henchman) *Cluck (Henchman) *Slack Jack (Henchman) Fire *Pepprika (Leader) *Hippopot (Henchman) *Foxtrotter (Henchman) *Quick Sash (Henchman) *Magnifying Blast (Henchmen) *Fired-Up Frontman (Henchman) Undead *Spookacabra (Leader) *Tuffet (Henchman) *Disarmer (Henchwoman) *Vathek (Henchman) *Occulous (Henchman) *Arachnigator (Henchman) Light *Spectrum (Leader) *Monkey-Zuma (Henchman) *Evili-Cannon (Henchman) *Pipsqueak (Henchman) *Cosmic Smasher (Henchman) *Spellslamzer (Henchman) Dark *Copycat (Leader) *Insaniac (Henchman) *Cat-tastrophe (Henchman) *Creep Frog (Henchman) *Evilon (Henchman) *Slabberwocky (Henchman) Christmas *Present Pouncer (Leader) *Chilly Pepper (Henchman) *Stocking Stuffer (Henchman) Deviant *Fella (Leader) *Doodle Man (Henchman) *Coldsteel the Hedgehog (Henchman) Kaos *The Collector (Elemental Rebel Leader) Supercharger Vehicles Magic * Goat Float (Sea Vehicle) Tech * Thunder Wheel (Land Vehicle) Water * Bub-Marine (Sea Vehicle) Life * Tropic Copter (Sky Vehicle) Earth * Miner Cart (Land Vehicle) Air * Flying Fisher (Sky Vehicle) Fire * Burner-Out (Land Vehicle) Undead * Dead Beat (Land Vehicle) Light * Bright Flyer (Sky Vehicle) Dark * Dark Wave (Sea Vehicle) Kaos * A.T.V./All Terrain Vehicle (Land,Sea & Sky) Minis Magic *Minitaur (Lance Trance) *Mini Van (Van Nailin) Tech *Spy Ball (Spyborg) *Dee Dee (Dee-Jay) Water *Paint Kit (Wet Painter) *Puddele (Cataract) Life *Beet-Up (Beet-Down) *Small Nut (Wallnut) Earth *Scar (Scargoyle) *Pebble (Stone Face) Air *Smalloon (Brawloon) *Flapper (Feather Buster) Fire *Squid Kid (Fire Wall) *Cubfire (Crossfire) Undead *Patches (Eye Patch) *Blobster (Bangster) Light *Sparky (Spark) *Twinkle (Nova) *Nibbler (Angler Rangler) Dark *Blotoon (Spotoon) *Minicuffs (Fisticuffs) Kaos *Havoc (Kaos) Category:Games Category:Skylanders:Master Quest